


Intimacy with Principal Minami

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Post-Coital Cuddling, Principal-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, academic dishonesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: You're in a bad spot academically, and decides to take a risk to stay in school.





	Intimacy with Principal Minami

Great, sent down to the principal’s office again. Just how many times do they gotta do that before they realize they’re not going to make you try any harder in school? Whatever, it’s not like adults ever listen anyways.

You sit down in the chair in front of the principal’s desk without even being asked, and lounge back, staring unamusedly at the principal. She’s a scary lady for sure, but you’ve gotten so used to being sent down here that her stern demeanour doesn’t really have the same effect on you anymore. And frankly, you just want this to be done and over with.

“Thank you for coming down. We have a lot to talk about.” Sure you do, it’s probably just going to be the usual spiel about hard work and school and whatnot again. Principal Minami’s got her usual no-nonsense look on her face, making uncomfortable eye contact. “You are probably already well aware that your performance here at school is not ideal, and that you have been consistently underperforming ever since you came into this school…”

You roll your eyes. You really hope she didn’t call you down just to tell you what a stupid gyaru you are or whatever. It’s almost tempting to get a bit spunky with her and just shut her up with a, “tell me what’s new”, but it seems like she is actually going to tell you what’s new.

“...You are aware that if this keeps up, you will inevitably drop out of school, right?”

Ah, there it is. If your mood wasn’t sour enough a moment ago, it sure is now. You really wish you could just blow it off with a ‘whatever’, but you know that your parents would probably literally kill you if you did just drop out. Or disown you. Whatever came first. Being a shameful disgraceful firstborn and all that. And then you’d have to live your life out as a prostitute, or some junk like that.

“...I’m not sure if you have considered the option of cram schools yet, but I feel that it is another option you can take to help improve your performance at school…"

You dunno, point is, this sucks. This really sucks. You’ve never been good at school, you’ve never gotten good grades no matter how hard you tried, so at some point you just gave up. It’s not worth stressing out about something you can’t get good at anyways. But now it’s coming back to bite you in the ass, and you’re not sure what you can do about it.

“...Do you understand?”

Huh? What? Oh shit, the principal was still talking to you. You really zoned out there, huh. Oops. Well, uhh, there’s no point in pretending you were listening to her at all. You lean forward a bit, and says in a more serious tone, “Hey uh, look, listen, I don’t know how much you actually care about your students, but I really need this, okay? Like, I know I like, don’t care about school at all and aren’t really trying in class, but I seriously gotta stay in school. If I drop out, shit’s gonna suck.”

“Well, then perhaps you should bring yourself to care more about school.” Principal Minami doesn’t look as stern before, but rather amused at your bargaining. “I am sure you have already heard me say this a number of times before, but the key to success lies in your attitude. If you approach school with a positive, determined attitude, you will most definitely succe-”

“L-look, I know, I know, you’ve said that all before a lot of times.” She doesn’t look too amused at you interrupting her, but you’re starting to actually get desperate. This talk isn’t going to go anywhere if it keeps going on like this, and you really gotta stay in school.

...Well, won’t hurt to try something different. It’s not like you got any better ideas anyways.

Hugging your arms, and slyly pushes your more than adequate breasts together, in the process showing off a bit more cleavage, with the top three buttons of your shirt unbuttoned, you put on your best seductive smile and voice, and say demurely, “Come on, Principal Minami, surely you can help me out a bit? I’m willing to do anything for you if it means I can stick around ~”

You almost expect Principal Minami to immediately get angry and shoo you out of her office, but thankfully, she seems like she’s playing along. Her cheeks slightly flushed from your insinuation, and from the rather lewd display you’re putting on (bless all those years of picking up girls and boys alike), she chuckles, “If that’s the case, are you willing to put a bit more work into your studies, or are you going to vainly try to seduce your way into success?”

Not exactly the response you’re hoping for, buuuut it’s better than downright denial. It’s unlikely that this would actually work, but it’s worth a shot. You continue with your slutty act, and respond, “Oh don’t be like that, Principal Minami ~ I know I’m not the best student, but I do make for pretty good eyecandy, don’t I? You suuure you don’t want someone like me hanging around Otonokizaki?”

“If I really didn’t want you around, I wouldn’t have asked you to come down here to talk about this issue about your grades, now would I?” Damn, Principal Minami is being really hard to get here. Well, that makes sense, if she really does bang students she’d probably be out of a job already. “Besides, I would much rather have hardworking students than slackoffs at the school. Otonokizaki’s attendance is already low enough for considering closure, I’m sure you understand why I would not want the school to be known for students who perform poorly.”

Damn. She really is serious about this. This sucks. You’re gonna end up dropping out of school and your life’s gonna be over before you know it. Man.

“...Although…” Huh-? Did she notice the immediate frown on your face and had a change of heart? Or is the principal just being sly again? “I suppose I wouldn’t be against rewarding a hardworking student. After all, they do say that positive reinforcement is the best way to encourage a student…”

Is she actually-? There’s no way, right? You went into this thinking you have absolutely no chance of actually seducing the principal, but now she’s actually-?

“Hmhm, I will take you up on your offer… as long as you put effort into your classes and your studies.” No way… Principal Minami looks pretty serious as she says this too. You search her face for any signs that she might just be playing with you, but no, her uncharacteristically smug smile seems to be telling the truth. “So why don’t you come closer, hmm? Show me what you can do.”

You blush. Although you were the one who started this whole thing, you didn’t actually expect it to get like this, so now that Principal Minami is actually asking you to do it with her, you just feel so incredibly flustered. Besides, she’s your principal-! This is like, not okay on any level, even though you were the one who wanted it. Still, this is going to be… an experience.

You swallow nervously, get up out of your chair, and go around her desk to get closer to her. The principal really is an attractive woman, and you’d be lying if you say that you’ve never thought about her like that before, and it’s not like you’re unused to having flings with older partners, and yet your heart still pounds like this…

Well, whatever, might as well get on with it. It’s always good to start with kissing, so you draw close to Minami and… awkwardly wrap your arms around her and press your lips against hers.

Her lips are… enchantingly soft, and almost has you immediately hooked, wanting more the moment you felt her gentleness, the moment you taste her sweet chapstick. Just when you settle in on the relaxing rhythm, Minami draws away, a thin string of saliva connecting your lips with hers, for just long enough to rile you up and leave you wanting more, before coming back at you again.

Once again your lips meet, and this time you reflexively begin prodding at her lips with the tip of your tongue. You’re so used to your partners going for tongue as soon as possible, that you almost feel confused when Minami instead ignores your tongue and resumes lightly teasing your lips with hers. Not that you’re complaining though, it’s a really fresh change of pace from what you’re used to, and it’s actually a much bigger turn on than just going straight for the tongue. Besides, Minami is so good with her lips that just kissing is turning you on to no end, despite the awkward position with her sitting and still being taller than you standing.

Minami pulls away once more, breaking the kiss, her cheeks flushed just as red as yours. For a moment, you find yourself lost in her beautiful features, gazing at her in a post-kiss daze, and then you realize there’s still saliva on your lips, so you quickly and embarrassingly wipe your mouth with your sleeve.

“Come, sit in my lap.” Minami says, her voice hush and lustful, uncrossing her legs and patting her lap. When she notices your hesitation out of uncertainty, she elabourates, “Turn around and sit in my lap.”

You do as Minami instructs, and sits yourself comfortably in her lap, your back pressed against her and her soft bosom. Her arms wrapped around you, one hand placed upon your thigh and the other lightly feeling up your side, you feel jittery once again, although this time it’s less nervousness and more anticipation. You’re so aroused, that any reservations about getting intimate with you principal has long dissipated, that you just can’t think of anything other than getting loved up right now.

“Mmm, you have a really nice body, you know that?” Minami coos softly as she feels you up, her left hand running up and down your thighs, and her right hand firmly groping your breast, getting a good feel for them. She keeps avoiding your sex, focusing instead on your inner thighs, where you’re sensitive enough that her every touch is riling you up more and more. You've heard that compliment so many times, but coming from her, it seems to make you feel warm and fuzzy all over. “You were right earlier, you do make pretty good eyecandy. You even taste just as sweet ~”

If her seductive words weren’t already making you shiver, Minami’s gentle nibbling on your ear certainly is now. Between her motherly yet playful voice and her freely roaming hands, you have never felt so vulnerable before an intimate partner before, and yet at the same time you feel so safe, so relaxed, knowing you didn’t wrongly place your trust in Minami to take good care of you. Without thinking, you softly gasp, “Principal, touch me, please...”

Even though you can’t see her expression from here, you could hear how pleased she is with your begging in her voice, “You’re such a good girl, I suppose I ought to reward you…”

Without keeping you waiting for long, Minami slips her hand under your skirt, under your soaked panties, and begins gingerly rubbing your sex and feeling for your clit, her each and every movement making you twitch and squirm. Once she’s gotten you nice and wet enough, her thumb begins focusing on rubbing and teasing your clit, while her middle finger prods at your entrance for a moment before pushing in, the sensation sending a wave of excitement through your body and eliciting a squeaky moan from your lips.

As she starts setting a steady and comfortable rhythm for you, her other hand starts tugging a bit at your bra. Taking it as a sign that you should probably take it off, you hastily reach up with both hands to undo a few more buttons on your shirt, and unclasp your bra. It’s a good thing you’re wearing one of those front closure bra things, not because they’re easier for your sex partner to take them off, but simply because you don’t actually know how to put on a normal bra. In no time at all, your bra is undone, left hanging from your arms, and your breasts exposed and vulnerable to Minami’s fondling and teasing.

Admittedly, your tits aren’t exactly the most sensitive, with the size they’ve grown to, but that doesn’t seem to stop Minami from further heightening your arousal with her deft fingers. Holding up the hefty weight of your breast in her palm, she lightly brushes her fingers over your nipple a few times, the tingling feeling sending a shiver through you, before giving it a few hard squeezes. In tandem with the waves of pleasure washing over you every time her finger thrusts into your pussy, the sharp pain from having your nipple squeezed is pushing you towards your climax and making you more vocal than ever.

“Shhh, quietly now, you wouldn’t want anyone else to catch us doing this, now would you~?” Minami says teasingly, as she picks up the pace with her fingering, as if to purposely make this more difficult for you. She is right though, getting caught would be bad for the both of you, so you start putting effort into stifling and suppressing your moaning, although to little success. Despite that, she seems pleased by your effort, and whispers in your ear, “That’s a good girl…”

“P-principal, I’m… I’m so close…” You gasp, your voice strained with need, your breathing rapid as you come closer and closer to your climax with every thrust, “I’m g-going to cum… I’m so close…”

“What’s the magic word, hmm~?” Minami asks teasingly, purposely slowing down her fingering and removing her thumb from your clit to frustrate you, “Remember, I reward hardworking students, so what do you say~?”

“A-ahhn… p-please…” It takes you a moment in your lustful daze to actually process what Minami is asking of you, especially when you’re getting so frustrated that she’s slowing to nearly a stop, but once you actually realize that she is making you beg, you quickly and desperately start begging, “P-principal Minami, please let me cum…! I’m so p-pent up, you’ve… you’ve made me feel so good, so please let me cum-! I swear I’ll be a good girl, a h-hardworking student-!”

For a moment, she doesn’t actually resume fingering you, making you wonder if you haven’t begged well enough, but then, slowly, she pushes her index finger in along with her middle finger, and picks up the pace once again, cooing in your ear, “There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it~?”

Finally, you are rewarded for being such a hardworking student, pushed to your climax from the surge of ecstasy washing over your entire body from being stimulated so intensely, the pressure built up in you relieved as your quim gushes out of you. But even as you shiver and squeal in delight, melt in bliss in Minami’s arms, she doesn’t slow her fingers at all, pumping them in and out of you just as rapidly as she was before, taking advantage of how sensitive you become during and after climax to make you even more vocal despite your efforts to stifle your moans, not stopping until you’ve thoroughly exhausted yourself.

For a moment after the intense fingerblasting, you just kind of relax and slump against Minami, panting and basking in the afterglow of such an amazing orgasm you just had. You just feel so relaxed and comfortable now, you could just fall asleep in Principal Minami’s arms like this, cuddling her…

But it seems like she has other plans for you.

Nudging you slightly, signalling you to get off of her lap, much to your disappointment and reluctance, she orders calmly, yet with excitement in her voice, “Take off your skirt and underwear, and sit up on my desk. I want to have more fun with you.”

Huh? Oh gosh, more? Minami’s really going to wear you out like this-! You do as she says, and, in your orgasm-induced laziness, shed your soggy skirt, but not your panties, just out of embarrassment more than anything, and crawl your way onto her desk, making yourself comfortable. Not too comfortable though, just in case you accidentally knock something over, but also it’s hard not to slump and get careless when you’re not only already worn out, but also sitting with your legs spread wide apart, your crotch and inner thighs still wet with quim.

Minami for a moment simply sits there and eye up your body, however sweaty and matted with disheveled clothing it is right now. You’re not unused to being checked out by other people, and you usually like showing off a bit when you notice someone’s lustful eyes, but when it comes to Minami admiring your curves and your most intimate parts, you can’t seem to muster up the same kind of confidence, instead looking away shyly and blushing like some kind of innocent untainted virgin. There’s just something about her dominant gaze that seems to overpower you and render you helplessly submissive.

Finally, she looks at your panties, and then up at your eyes again, and says softly, but firmly, “I said, let’s get rid of these panties. They are rather in the way.”

Oh gosh, so that’s what she’s… still, even though she’s already fingered the fuck out of you, you feel so embarrassed actually taking off your panties in front of her. Nevertheless, wanting to be a good girl, a hardworking student, for her, you reach down to slowly pull down your thoroughly soaked panties, lifting your legs just enough to get your panties down to your ankles. Minami doesn’t seem satisfied with that though, and you get the unspoken message to take your panties off completely. Once you’ve gotten your panties off over your shoes, she holds out her hand, and you obediently places it in it, blushing as you watch her put it away in one of her desk drawers.

“That’s better. Open up your legs again, and pull forward a bit. You’re looking really tasty, you know ~” Minami coos, and softly licks her lips as she sets her eyes on your pussy. As you do as she asked, and scoot forward a bit, she wraps her arms around your thighs and sets her hands on your ass, pulling you forward. Her face awfully close to your crotch now, her warm breath tickling your inner thighs, she whispers, looking up at you lustfully, “I want you to cum lots for me, alright?~ You know I do like a hardworking student…”

Although you’re a bit nervous about making too much noise, your pussy still sensitive from your first orgasm, you nod. Minami, pleased with your response, says, “That’s a good girl…”

Without waiting any longer, she goes down on you, first planting a soft kiss to your cooch, and then starting by lightly running her tongue over your slit, getting a good feel for it. Hearing your light gasps and panting seems to have encouraged Minami to go further, so she presses her tongue flatly against your labia, and slowly run it up your pussy, lightly teasing your clit with the tip of her tongue as she comes back up, sending a ripple of excitement through your body.

As your legs close tighter around Minami and pull her in closer, she picks up the pace, and starts licking your pussy more vigorously, occasionally focusing on your clitoris, alternating between rubbing the nub with her tongue and sucking on it lightly. When she notices how vocal you are becoming, even despite your efforts to stifle your sharp moans and squeaks by keeping one hand over your mouth, she slows down a bit, her tongue trailing down away from your clitoris, as if teasing you and keeping you from hitting your second climax.

Continuing to lightly tease and toy with you, Minami briefly stops the licking, and just kinda takes her time planting soft little kisses along your labia. While it does feel good, it obviously doesn’t compare with what she was doing before, and is getting you kind of frustrated. Although you tempt briefly the idea of holding her head down and getting her back into it, which you normally would do with your partners, you quickly wipe that idea out of your mind. You wanna be a good girl for Minami, you want to please her by waiting patiently, you don’t even want to entertain the idea of being dominant with her for a second.

It doesn’t make being teased like this any less frustrating though, and thankfully soon enough you are rewarded for your patience. Moving a bit lower, Minami starts prodding at your labia with her tongue, and lightly pushing the tip of her tongue in, sending a pleasant sensation through your body. As soon as you receive such a pleasant reward though, she pulls it back out, and resumes licking your pussy a few times, before penetrating with her tongue again, this time probing deeper than the last. Seeming to have found your vocal reactions to it pleasing, Minami starts moving her tongue in a half-thrusting half-squirming motion.

As she becomes more animated in eating you out, she moves her hands from your ass and pushes your legs apart a bit more with them. Then, one hand on your hip and the other at your crotch, Minami starts rubbing and stimulating your clitoris with her thumb as she continues to alternate between thrusting her tongue into your pussy and licking your wet folds. The more you shiver and moan, the more your legs tighten around her, the more vigorously she eats you out, and the rougher she rubs your clit, her passion matched only by your peaking ecstasy.

Finally reaching the height of your bliss, you once again feel a wave of relief washing over you as the pent up pressure in you expels itself, unloading quim right onto Minami’s tongue. For a brief moment of mental clarity in your ecstasy though, you worry that you might have upset Minami by failing to forewarn her before you hit your orgasm, since you got too into the moment. Thankfully though, as soon as your excitement wanes and you start calming down, Minami pulls out and looks up at you with a reassuring smile, your quim still dripping from her chin, letting you know that you’ve done well.

Nevertheless, you still feel like you need to apologize. “I, I’m sorry for… for uh…” You begin, but then awkwardly start stuttering, both out of embarrassment and exhaustion from cumming so hard, and from Minami’s curious look as well, when you realized it’s not so apparent what you’re apologizing for, “n-not letting you know before I, before I uhh, c-came…”

Geez, why are you so abashed all of a sudden? You’re so used to being a bad bitch who never apologizes for something silly like that, you feel so weird being so submissive to Minami now. Not a bad kind of weird though, you could get used to this, especially with how… how unexpected comforting and motherly the principal is.

Hearing your evidently amusingly meek apology, Minami giggles, and says softly, as she helps you down from her desk, “There is no need to apologize for something like that, silly. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Wait, clean up? Over already? But…

“W-wait, Minami-san, but I haven’t even… I haven’t even made you cum yet…” You blush, standing kind of awkwardly before her with your pussy still out and dripping. You’re so used to your partners using you to get off that you feel kind of guilty for her getting you off twice and not even enjoying one orgasm herself. “You’ve… um, you’ve made me feel really good, I, I feel like I should return the favour too… I w-want to be a hardworking student for you…”

“Hmmm? That isn’t required of you, you know.” Minami smiles a smile that makes it clear she’s going to accept the offer, but is just playing coy with you. “But I suppose, who am I to turn down a real hardworking student asking to do some extra credit?”

As she says that, she opens her legs up a bit, although not too much that you can actually see anything. Limitations of a pencil skirt and all. Still, the gesture’s enough to get your face red hot flustered and your pussy throbbing again, as you slowly get down on your knees and look up at her with needy eyes. Minami smiles at your obedience, and softly pets your hair. Then, taking her hand back, she starts taking off her skirt, unbuttoning it enough to slide it down, and then pulling her pantyhose down enough for them to not be in your way, leaving just her soaked panties on for you to take off.

Trembling with nervousness but also arousal, you reach forward and gently start tugging at Minami’s black panties. As eager as you are to yank it off already and bury your face in there, you want to tease her a bit too, for having teased you so much earlier, so you take your time with removing her panties. Although… it does kind of backfire too, since taking your time means having to wait longer before you can finally go muff diving, while Minami’s lightly hairy pussy sits there, silently tempting you.

By the time you have finally gotten her panties down low enough, you’ve gotten so riled up again, and it’s clear that you’ve gotten Minami just as aroused as well, her pussy going from glistening to dripping, her cheeks from lightly flushed to drunk red. Still, even as you lick your lips at the sight of her flower and start leaning forward towards it, you feel an uncharacteristic nervousness gripping you.

"There, there," Minami cooed, gently patting your head. "If you're not feeling up to it, you don't have to force it..."

“No… no, it’s fine. I want to do this.” You look up at her with determined eyes, trying to put on a needy face to convince her, but you just end up smiling a dumb horny smile. Aah, how embarrassing. “I’m just… fuck, I’m just so horny, I’ve never been this turned on before.”

“My, even after two orgasms? Hmhm, I am impressed by your stamina. Perhaps we oughta take this outside the office sometimes then ~” Minami seems pleased by your boasting, and pets your hair again before resting her arms back on the armrests. “Very well, I’ll sit back and enjoy then ~”

“The pleasure’s all mine ~” You giggle, what a dumb thing to say before eating someone out. Still, that small break was nice, and it’s gotten you a lot more prepared to do this.

Without keeping yourself waiting any longer, you take the plunge, starting by giving her petals a few gentle licks, tasting her lightly salty nectar. Having gotten your first taste in, you push the tip of your tongue in gently from the bottom, and then run your tongue up along the slit, giving Minami’s nub a little flick when you’ve reached the top, earning from her a pleasantly erotic moan. You lap at her lips a few more times before planting along the folds little kisses that turn from simply pressing your lips to her folds to gently sucking on them.

“Mm, you’re pretty experienced at this, aren’t you?~” Minami coos, the lewdness in her voice reaffirming her enjoyment, reaching down and placing a hand on your head to keep you close to her.

“You say that like you’re not.” You say, looking up at her with a mischievous grin, before getting right back into it, her hand resting on your head her unspoken way of begging for more.

Reaching up with both hands this time, you spread her petals apart to better reveal the pink underneath, and give it a few gentle licks, before plunging back in and eagerly lapping away. You don’t neglect her clitoris either, moving up to grind against it with the roughest part of your tongue between bouts of licking. Your tireless and increasingly rough tonguework leaves your tongue rather sore, but you persist through it, drinking in the reward of making Minami moan so vocally, her legs quivering around you, her hand pressing your head to her groins.

It’s clear now you’ve brought Minami close to her climax, the way her lower lips are throbbing, the way she’s panting so rapidly. Eager to bring her to the height of her bliss, you redouble your efforts, lapping at her throbbing sex, focusing on areas that seem to get her going the most. You gradually shift your focus more to her clit, not content to simply tease it with your tongue now, and begin sucking on it and lightly nibbling it, the sensation pushing Minami to her climax. Her legs criss crossing over your back, pulling you in uncomfortably tightly, Minami’s moaning hits a high note as her sex quivers and empties her ecstasy into your eagerly awaiting mouth.

As she comes down from the height of her excitement, Minami relaxes, resting her legs by your sides once again, and lets go of your head. Her quim still running down your chest and wetting your uniform, you look up at her with a look of satisfaction and accomplishment, and she returns a warm smile, endowed with post-coital affection. Cupping your face with both her hands, and guiding you up until you’re sitting in her lap again, Minami brings you close, and kisses your lips softly.

“Mm, you really are a wonderful student…” She whispers softly in between kisses, her voice dripping with motherly affection. However tender her love may be though, it doesn’t dull your mischievous self any.

“Does that mean I won’t have to drop out~?” As nice as just cuddling and kissing is, you haven’t forgotten the original point of… seducing her.

“Hmhm, of course not, I would never let such a hardworking student like you go.” Minami returns your playfulness with a soft smile, and a boop to your nose. “But that doesn’t mean you can resume slacking off, alright? I know it can be hard, but you should still put a little more effort into it.”

“Awww.” Daaarn. Oh well, the sex was still good. “Even if I can’t get a good grade?”

“I never said you had to strive for an A.” She kisses your lips once again and gives you a look of reassurance, “As long as you can keep your grade above failing, I can convince the board to keep you, alright? But you have to put that effort in too.”

From failing grade to slightly above failing… you can do that, yeah. You just never had a reason to before, but you’re sure that if you actually like, open your textbook for once and remember how to read words, you can probably get above failing grade.

You give the principal a nod, and a firm, “Yeah, I can do that. Will you keep rewarding me for being a hardworking student~?”

“Of course.” Minami licks her lips and brings you in for a deep kiss, one that lingers just a bit too short for your liking. “Positive reinforcement is the educational model of the next generation, after all. So the next time you get a good-enough test grade, why don’t you come down to my office again~?”

“Yeah, yeah, I will.” You’re actually kind of excited about studying for once, if it means being able to do this with your incredibly hot principal again. Man, who coulda thought this’d be what encourages you to give a shit again?

Once you and the principal have had your fair share of cuddling and kissing, she finally lets you free to put on your clothes. Although, after you pull your skirt up around you, you notice that your panties have gone missing.

“Huh? Where are my panties…?”

“Hmm, you wouldn’t mind if I keep these, would you~?” You turn around to see Principal Minami holding your dirty panties up and looking at them like some kind of a pervert, geez. To think the principal would be the kind of woman to collect schoolgirl panties.

“Nahh, keep them.” You snicker. It’s not unusual for your partners to want to keep such a memento of you, you’re used to it. You just hope she won’t ask for a pair every time you go see her, or else the costs of that is gonna add up. “Just keep them somewhere Kotori-chan won’t find them, yeah?”

“Naturally.” Principal Minami smiles, as if she’s used to doing this. ...Well, she probably is, in all honesty, Now you’re wondering how many pairs of schoolgirl panties she has collected. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see ya.” You give a brief wave as you leave her office.

Man, you were really dreading this meeting with the principal earlier today, but now you actually feel pretty good. Not just because you blew your load twice, but also because you’ve realized that you actually have a reason to try in school now. You mean, banging the principal is probably not the best reason to study hard in school, but it’s a damn good one, and it’s sure as hell gonna keep you in school.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I finally finished it, I'm so proud of myself, yay go me.
> 
> I'm hopefully going to write more Intimacy with Love Live moms fics, I have a few ideas of what I wanna do. Might do Intimacy with Hanayo's Mom next.


End file.
